ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Disney Universe/Playable Characters/Sega Multiverse/2
Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) Abilities *Acrobatics *Laser (Red Moon/Fire Magic) *Sword Switches (Cutlasses) *Tracking *Electricity *X-Ray Vision (His eyepatch/one-eyed goggle) *Intelligence *Hacking *Technology *Fix-It *Character Change **Aika **Fina Beat (Jet Set Radio) Abilities *Acrobatics *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Super Jump *Hazard Cleaner (Spraying on the hazard) *Intelligence Ulala (Space Channel 5) Abilities *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Target (Chu Blaster) *Laser *Sonar Smash *Drone (Chu Chu Rocket Mouse) NiGHTS Abilities *Flight *Underwater Swimming (Dolphin Persona Mask) *Magic *Magical Shield *Acrobatics *Illumination *Sonar Smash *Super Speed *Rainbow LEGO Bricks *Character Change (Reala and other Visitors) Amigo (Samba de Amigo) Abilities *Mini Access *Sonar Smash (maracas' soundwaves) *Drone (small cactus) *Boomerang (his hat) *Super Jump AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) Abilities *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Boomerang (Banana) *Gyrosphere Switches (his monkey ball) *Tracking *Relic Detection *Super Speed Billy Hatcher Abilities *Acrobatics *Sonar Smash (Rooster Call) *Laser Deflection (Courage Emblem) *Egg Summon **Super Speed **Target (Egg Throw) **Super Jump (Egg Dunk) **Super Strength **Drone (Helper Animal Summon) Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) Abilities *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Relic Detection *Tracking *Character Change (other Virtua Fighter characters) Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) Abilities *Intelligence *Hacking *Technology *Fix-It *Sword Switches (Katana) *Vine Cut *Laser Deflection (Phoenix Mirror) B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) Abilities *Intelligence *Acrobatics *Fix-It *Target (Tire Throw) *Sonar Smash (Horn) *Super Speed Space Harrier Abilities *Acrobatics *Flight *Laser *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb Power-Up) *Target *Hacking *Technology *Fix-It *Drone (Opa-Opa) Bayonetta Abilities *Acrobatics *Animal Transformation **Panther ***Digging ***Super Speed **Crow ***Flight **Snake ***Underwater Swimming *Weapon Switch **Target (Love is Blue) **Grapple (Alruna) **Silver LEGO Blowup (Lt. Col. Kilgore) *Witch Time (exclusive ability; can temporarily slow down time to solve puzzles that require this ability) Segata Sanshiro Abilities *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Acrobatics *Grapple (Sega Saturn Controller) *Rope Swings *Drone (Sega Saturn console) *Silver LEGO Blowup *Invulnerability Yu Narukami (Persona) Abilities *Sword Switches (Katana) *Intelligence *Electricity (Izanagi) *X-Ray Vision *Vine Cut Jacky Bryant Abilities *Acrobatics *Relic Detection *Super Speed *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Laser Deflection *Pole Vault (Racing Flag) *Electricity (because he's associated with lightning) *Character Change (Sarah Bryant) Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo) Abilities *Acrobatics *Magic *Magical Shield *Mini Access *Mind Control *Sonar Smash *Super Speed *Drone (Puyo ball) *Character Change (Amitie) Sam Gideon (Vanquish) Abilities *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Laser Deflection *Target (Sniper Rifle) *Laser *Silver LEGO Blowup (Rocket Launcher) Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers) Abilities *Hacking *Technology *Acrobatics *Water Spray (Water Blast) *Put out Fires *Flight (Hover Pack) *Drone (Crystal Satellite) *Character Change (Tillis) **Laser Deflection (Crystal Reflect) Phantom R (Rhythm Thief) Abilities *Acrobatics *Stealth *Intelligence *Sword Switches (Rapier) *Glide (Bracelet of Tiamet) *Drone (Fondue) Michael Hardy (Virtua Cop) Abilities *Acrobaitcs *Target (Pistol) *Silver LEGO Blowup *Intelligence *Stealth *Laser Deflection *Character Change (James Cools) Shogun (Total War) Abilities *Sword Switches (Katana) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Fireworks Cannon) *Laser Deflection *Target (uses his Katana as spear) *Acrobatics *Pole Vault *Intelligence Edge (Panzer Dragoon) Abilities *Acrobatics *Laser (Blaster) *Grapple (Gun Whip) *Rope Swing *Sword Switches (Gun Blade) *Laser Deflection (Barrier) *Hacking *Technology General Winter (Company of Heroes) Abilities *Target (Flintlock Pistol) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Drone *Stealth *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bolshevik Grenade) *Laser (Flamethrower) See Also *LEGO Disney Universe/Playable Characters/Sega Multiverse *LEGO Disney Universe/Playable Characters/Sega Multiverse/3 *LEGO Disney Universe/Playable Characters/Sega Multiverse/4 * Category:Lists